


Caffeine

by Questionable_Alliance (Zacharie_Smackarie)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Day 1 Prompt, Fluff, Headaches, Huxloween, Kinda, M/M, Pumkin Spice Latte, gay dorks, this is all I could think of I'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 23:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8180636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zacharie_Smackarie/pseuds/Questionable_Alliance
Summary: "See? This is why you shouldn't drink so much." 
Hux doesn't even need for Ren to remove his mask to know what kind of smug look he has.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble for the Huxloween (October Kylux Promt) day 1 prompt: Pumkin Spice Latte 
> 
> Completely ignore the fact that Hux drinks his latte like normal coffee and didn't know what it was.  
> I didn't know I was supposed to do that until I had already written it, and didn't feel like changing it   
> Let's just say he's in to much pain to notice kk

His head is pounding with such an intensity, he desperately needs some cool steamy caffeine to subdue it. He'd sent Kylo out to retrieve some for him, and he seemed beyond willing for once, but he thinks that was at least half an hour ago. It's typical, Ren gets distracted and off point far too easily, and Hux just wants to strangle him sometimes. 

 

But if doesn't, not unless it was a request.

 

He brings his hands up to grip at his hair; fingers twisting and playing with the warm colored locks as a means as a distraction. But there's a knock at the door, and he drops his hands onto the table in front of him as the door slides open without his permission. 

 

"General Hux?" The distorted voice calls, laced the slightest bit with worry. Kylo nonchalantly shuffles into the room, a single cup of steamy liquid resting in his hands. Hux barely passes him a glance, let alone a scowl, and Kylo can just sense the pain he's experiencing from that lack of  expression. 

 

"See? This is why you shouldn't drink so much." Hux doesn't even need for Ren to remove his mask to know what kind of smug look he has. He gives a slight wave of his left hand, and to his joy there's that cup in front of him.

 

Armitage delicately picks the cup up, brings it up to his lips, and tilts it upwards. The hot liquid burns his tongue and throat as he swallows it, but it's a pleasant feeling. The taste is weird and sweet, though. Definitely not the black he had requested. 

 

"What is this?" He places the cup down and asks; turning his gaze upwards to the unmasked and smiling Knight. 

 

"Pumpkin Spice Latte."

**Author's Note:**

> Cool steamy caffeine


End file.
